


Ghosts of the Fortress

by yodalorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, luke finds old stuff like always, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodalorian/pseuds/yodalorian
Summary: As Luke begins to rebuild the Jedi Order, he finds the holocron Cal Kestis broke.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ghosts of the Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> written right after I finished Jedi: Fallen Order

"I don't know, R2," Luke said, stepping foot onto Nur's rocky soil. "The Force is just...calling me here, for some reason."

R2 merely chirped, dutifully following as always.

A breeze came off the sea, ruffling Luke's hair. He continued walking along the shore, not really knowing where he was going. There was something here, but it remained frustratingly just under the surface.

He climbed to the top of a cliff, looking out toward the ruins crumbling on the horizon. The Fortress Inquisitorius, from what Luke had gleaned from historical records. It was a place where Jedi died and Inquisitors were born, and even now, Luke could feel the dark side lingering there. Pain had seeped into its foundations and ghosts still haunted its abandoned towers. Behind the dead fortress loomed the fiery, bloody world Mustafar. Luke shivered a little, knowing that his father's home still stood in its flames. Darkness flowed strongly from the world too, but it had quieted a little. Ever since the Empire fell and Anakin Skywalker found peace, it seemed that the lava found a little peace too. Maybe, someday, the world would be healed.

Luke took a deep breath, reaching down beneath the waves. The call returned, stronger than ever. He followed it, feeling more than hearing, until it led him to a small cave protected from the waves. Inside, he found something crafted out of green glass, washed up like someone dropped it into the sea. Luke's breath caught. It was a holocron. He hadn't seen very many, but he knew they contained Jedi knowledge. This could be just what he needed.

He picked it up, but to his dismay, it was broken. Slashed in half and shattered by the waves. As he rubbed the shards, though, he began to feel something. Luke had learned about the gift of psychometry from Jocasta Nu's books, and he was pretty sure he didn't have it. But something was different here. This holocron had survived many years and many trials. He saw a great stone vault and an old Jedi Master, a Padawan much like himself and an Inquisitor's deadly spinning blade. He felt loss and grief and the iron grip of his father.

Above all, he saw children. Young Force-sensitives, the next generation, ready to step out of the shadow of the Sith. As Luke saw all of this, the holocron began to repair itself, pieces fitting themselves together and healing their fractures. Whenever this holocron had been found, it hadn't been time. But now, here, with Luke, the Force knew it was.

The holocron floated into the air, illuminating the cave. A holomap appeared around Luke, and he realized that it led to the children he had seen. His new students that he had been searching for. This moon was where Luke would build his new temple. This was where he would bring back the light of the Jedi, and maybe the ghosts of the fortress could finally rest.


End file.
